


[Podfic] Unravelling

by RsCreighton, SomethingIncorporeal



Series: #ITPE 2017 [33]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Road Trips, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 21:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13221426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/pseuds/SomethingIncorporeal
Summary: Sometimes, you just need to get away.





	[Podfic] Unravelling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Unravelling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4611978) by [tellthemstories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellthemstories/pseuds/tellthemstories). 



Cover Art provided by RsCreighton.  | 

## Streaming Audio

### Unraveling: 1:03:42 

  
[Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201712/ITPE/%5bLes%20Mis%5d%20Unraveling.mp3)  


## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201712/ITPE/%5bLes%20Mis%5d%20Unraveling.mp3) | **Size:** 59 MB | **Duration:** 1:03:42
  * [M4B ](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201712/ITPE/%5bLes%20Mis%5d%20Unraveling.m4b) | **Size:** 30 MB | **Duration:** 1:03:42

  
---|---


End file.
